Shin-no-Kaze
by MonkeyCsMonkeyDo
Summary: First story! any reviews would be appreciated as well as any advice! eventual Naruto/small harem-no more then five women.


I own nothing!

In a dark place:

Shunsui Kyōraku the Captian-Commander of the thirteen-court-squads of the soul society lay there motionless floating within the air, as he thought to himself 'so this is what happens when a soul reaper dies huh'

"You are not dead shunsui-kun... Not yet anyways" at this the soul reapers eyes shot open as he began to look around, not seeing anything he said " well if I'm not dead then where am I, as I don't recall anything after being hit with that blast of black,purple,green,yellow and red lightening, and considering that I don't recognize this place as being either soul society, nuor the land of the living... So where am I voice-san?"

At this the voice could not help but to chuckle at his unknowingly subordinate which caused Shunsui to raise an eye-brow at the mysterious voice before said voice spoke with a bit of mirth to its voice"well Shunsui-kun I just so happen to be your boss and I've decided that instead of continuing you tenure as Captain Commander of the thirteen court guard squads, that you'll be completing a far more important task for me personally." Said the voice growing' serious towards the end

Shunsui's eyes grew as wide as diner plates at discovering just whom the voice belonged, for he knew that his boss was none other than the Spirit King himself, and as he continued his thoughts he began to wonder what task could so important that the Spirit King himself would see fit to intervene on such a level as remove him(Shunsui) from his current position as Captain Commander and leader of the soul society, just so that he could focus the whole of his attention on this single task?

"well it's rather simple really"said his liege startling the man from his thoughts " I need you to fix an evil that I have come to see that I have committed" now if Shunsui's eyes were wide before then they were simply ginormous now...the Spirit King Himself...his boss...the one whom was said to be sinless having committed no wrongs...had fucked up and was asking HIM! to fix it? and with that thought Shunsui did the only thing that he could even comprehend doing at that moment in time...

he fainted.

After awaiting for his subordinate to awaken then the Spirit King said "well now that, that's over with we can finally move on, to the task at hand... A little more then four years ago I was summoned to another dimension within my realms a dimension of which only myself and a select few other deities are allowed entrance to, but anyways as I was saying I was summoned by a very powerful warrior named Minato Namikaze the Yodaime Hokage, he summoned me so as to prevent then destruction of his home and the needless death of those of whom he cared, by the Kyuubi(at whom's name Shunsui stiffened as even he had heard of the dreaded demon lord) and as the Yondaime was among the few honorable humans{relatively speaking} he sealed the demon within his own son, so as not to force another family to give up their child when he could not do the same, and as you have most likely already deduced, as payment for summoning me I was forced into claiming his soul...his last wish was for his son to be seen as a hero by his village... yet he was instead seen as the demon itself rather then the one whom saves the lives of each and every one of those puny pieces of...umm pardon my little rant if you will" to which Shunsui simply nodded dumbly before his liege as said King again began to speak" anyway as I was saying I am sending you to the boys dimension to train him in everything that you can for the next ten years do you except" as his liege asked him his request Shunsui could only nod dumbly in expectancy

" oh and by the way you're-going-to-lose-all-of-your-memories-and-gain -variations-of-said-memories-that-fit-to-his-world -same-with-your-abilities-sorry-gotta-go-bye!"quic kly said the deity that was his King as Shunsui's eyes once more widened momentarily before he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile:Konaha

Konaha-gakure-no-sato( The village hidden with-in the leafs)while normally being a rather pleasant village, today seemed rather different compared to normal, as today, instead of hearing the chirping birds singing their beautiful songs, one would hear a child's cries as he runs from a mob of angry villagers.

Who is this boy one might ask themselves, and perhaps also inquire as to why he was being pursued? Well the answer to those questions are rather simple, the boys name is Naruto Uzumaki, and as to why he is being chased the fact is that the young boy is the jinturiki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune the demon lord whom attacked the hidden leaf village nearly four years ago, the very demon that was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage by way of sealing the mighty demon with-in the newborn child whom grew to be the young boy that is currently attempting to escape the group of angry villagers (not the he knew of the demon lord being sealed with-in him) as he was running he noticed that the gates that allowed entrance into the village's rather large wall were nearby, and a thought came to the boy

'maybe if I can just get out of the village, then maybe the bad people will stop trying to hurt me!'

as soon as the thought of not having to be hurt anymore came to his mind he sub-consciously began to force his legs to move faster than before, and as he got closer to the gates it seemed as though he began moving even faster than before, and as he passed the two chuu-nin whom were guarding the gate he was nothing but a blur.

Although that is not to say that they would have stopped the 'child' as it seemed that they were of the same mindset of the idiots with-in the mob, and as the boy left the village that had always been his home, only two beings knew that this would be the last time that the village hidden with-in the leafs would see the boy for the next twelve years.

Time skip:

As Naruto ran he could think of nothing except for the mob that had been chasing him, even if it was no longer chasing him. He had been running for what had felt to his young body like days, though in all actuality it had only been a few hours, as he continued to run he did not notice the lump laying on the ground and ran right into it thus he tripped and nearly falling into the hot bed of coals had it not been for a hand that grabbed the back of his tattered and filthy shirt keeping a firm grip so as not to allow the young boy to fall into the still hot coals, as the man brought the boy back away from the coals Naruto was able to catch a glimpse of his savior

the man appeared to be in his late fifties early sixties having black hair with the sides having grey through-out, a slight five o'clock shadow and wearing black clothing like none he had seen in his, relatively short, life in Konaha (he's wearing his same clothing as from bleach). As Naruto was taking in the man's appearance the man's eyes widened when he saw the boy's face, as he could instantly see that this child was an Uzumaki and after only a moment he took in the boy's features and his eyes quitly narrowed as could tell that this boy's chakra was very familiar as its presence was very close to that of his late younger sister Kushina's meaning that he was her child the child that he had been told by ANBU had been kill during the Kyuubi's attack on Konaha

Thinking for a moment on why Konaha would lie, and to him none the least he began sinceing his nephews chakra and noticed a second sorce, and he unconsciously began radiating a small amount of killing intent or as more commonly referred to as ki, witch caused the boy attempt to free himself from the man's grip thus causing the man to realize what he had been doing and he quitly reeled in his emotions and put on a calming smile as he looked at the young boy again"sorry about that kid...hey kid your name wouldn't happened to be named Naruto by chance would you?" the man asked sounding kind and somewhat...hopeful?

Naruto just looked at the man cautiously as If expecting him to try and hurt him, something that the man noticed causing him to frown but he quickly schooled his features before the boy could notice, but seeing no ill intent in the mans eyes he decided he could answer the man question replying "yeah I'm Naruto, what's it to ya?" and at that, the man's smile grew and before Naruto new what had happened he was pulled into a tight hug and heard the man whisper "forgive me for not being there for you, I thought you were dead...my nephew" before Naruto's eyes widened and he past out from shock or tiredness the man knew not.

And so with that he placed the boy on the futon he had been previously sleeping on, and created a kage bushin to go and hunt for something to eat while he unsheathed his swords and began going through the various kata that he knew while also watching the young blond sleep, and waiting for his nephew to awaken so that he could get to know the boy, and perhaps even train him.

It was not long before his clone arrived with some fish, as it apparently decided to instead fish, which he simply shrugged at and had it begin re-building the fire and cook the fish, it was not long after the fish began to be cooked that Naruto began to awaken and so with that, Shunsui stopped his training and had his clone disperse, so as not to scare the boy with there being two of him, and began cooking the fish himself.

As Naruto began to awaken he could not help but to frown as he had just dreamt that he had just met a man whom had claimed to be his uncle or something, as he slowly got up he noticed that he outside, after that revalation he was immediately assaulted with the wonderful smell of baked fish, as he looked and noticed the man from his dream looking at him with a calming smile as the man said "Hello Naruto it's nice to meet you, you had me worried there for a minute...Oh yeah my name is Shunsui Uzumaki by the way and I'm your uncle on your mother's side" and with that little introduction Naruto quickly passed out again causing Shunsui to sweet drop at his nephews actions. In only a few minutes Naruto began to awaken once more, and when he saw Shunsui looking at him he felt somewhat lite headed but before he could faint yet again, Shunsui quickly said" Wait! Before you faint again at least have something to eat" before handing a plate with baked fish and various leafs and vegetables to the boy, causing Naruto to blush slightly before he hesitantly took the plate before tasting the food before immediately after near literally inhaling said food before looking at the man that was claiming to be his uncle and asking" Are you really my uncle? and if so then where have you been all my goddamned life?!" yelling near the end and appearing to be holding back tears, something that caused the smile on Shunsui's face to fall slightly as he replied "Yes I am your uncle. And as to why I wasn't there for you before is because I was lied to by an ANBU that told me that you had died, and it is for my mistrust in that bastards words that I must apologize, and beg your forgiveness" he said as he got onto his knees and lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes as for the first time since the night he learned of his sisters demise and the supposed death of his nephew tears fell from his eyes, as he could see the amount of shear pain misery and loneliness that where in his only remaining family members eyes.

Naruto sat speechless, he had family that cared for him, even if he was never there for him, he knew that it wasn't his fault the man had been lied to after all...rite?

As he sat there waiting for a response from his nephew he couldn't help but to feel as though he had betrayed his sister by not being there for her son during his early years years that by the look in his eyes were rather difficult to say the least and began to wonder if there was anyway to make it up to Naruto, maybe he could...

He was cut off from his thoughts by a sobbing Naruto barreling into him and pulling him into an iron tight hug, which caused Shunsui's smile to return full force as he returned his nephews hug. After a few minutes the two family members separated and smiled at one another as Shunsui said" Well now that, that's out of the way why don't we get to know each other a little better? What do ya say?" and with that the two began talking with Naruto telling of his harsh existence in Konaha and the events that led to the two finally meeting, Naruto also told his uncle of his dream to one day return to Konaha and become a shinobi and eventually Hokage, as well as telling the man of his relationship with the third Hokage causing Shunsui to smile and say " Well then we better get started then shouldn't we?" causing Naruto to look at him confusedly and give an intelligent reply of...

"huh?"

His response caused Shunsui to smile and chuckle a bit at the similarities between Naruto and his mother, before he replied "I am going to train you in the shinobi arts of our clan, as well as many other skills and tricks that I've picked up over the many years that I've been a shinobi. By the time I'm done with you the only thing that would keep you from being the Kage of any village will be experience, now then since you've already eaten I'd suggest that you go ahead and get some sleep 'cause turtur...I mean training starts first thing in the morning." And with that he stood up and walked threw the tree line not even waiting for a response from his new student.

To say that Naruto was shocked would be like saying that iwa didn't like the Yondaime only a little bit, and he paled hearing the near slip of his uncle when considering his training.

Tomorrow truly was going to be a living hell.

Next Day 6:30pm:

"You know I really hate you sensei-teme" Naruto managed to barely mumble causing said 'sensei-teme' to chuckle at his thoroughly exhausted nephews new nick-name for him.

The day had started off nice enough with Shunsui waking up Naruto at sunrise to have him complete 75push-ups, 100sit-ups, 50pull-ups, and running three miles with Shunsui throwing kunai and shiricans at low gennin level speed after which a thoroughly exhausted Naruto was told, much to his ire, that now that the warm-up was done that now they could focus on tai-jutsu and so Shunsui taught Naruto some basic kata, and was pleasantly surprised that after Naruto completed a kata know more then four times that the boy could do the kata with-out trouble and at that tid-bit of knowledge Shunsui began teaching him more and more katas for the next six hours.

After the tai-jutsu portion of his training was over for the day, came the ken-jutsu portion of his training, and as with tai-jutsu Shunsui noticed that Naruto only had to go through a kata a few times before he could do so rather easily and so just as with tai-jutsu he gave Naruto several kata which he spent the next five and a half hours learning. And to say Shunsui was impressed would be an understatement, he had not expected his student to learn so quickly or to have the level of stamina nor the will to continue on such a level to which he was portraying. Deciding that he would be kind to his student, he decided to end his training with chakra control for the time being, and so with that he allowed Naruto to grab a bite to eat and have a drink of water as he had only eaten breakfast earlier prior to beginning training, before he had Naruto learn the leaf floating exercise, which proved far more difficult than the other areas of training he had gone through, though Shunsui chalked that up to his chakra reserves already being nearly mid/high chun-nin level. After that Naruto simply lost the ability to stand any longer.

Which brings us back to Naruto laying on the ground mumbling curses, to any deity that would listen, towards his sensei. Shunsui simply continued to chuckle at his nephews ire and said "you're the one who wants to be Hokage •chuckles•come quit complaining oh and one more thing...•smacks Naruto's chest after the boy rolls over, and places resistance seal on his chest and said" you'll find out what that does tomorrow, but until then get some sleep" and with that Shunsui smiled seeing his student take his advice and fall asleep immediately, and so the man picked-up his nephew and placed him on the futon that he had a shadow clone go to a near-by village to purchase along with a few other things such as clothes being three pairs of black ANBU style pants, three long-sleeved shirts, one dark blue, one grey, and the final one a deep(nearly black) crimson red he also had his clone purchase three short-sleeved versions, along with the clothing his clone managed to find two kunai and shirican pouches one for each leg, although it was unable to find any weapons to fill them with as the town was not a shinobi village by any means meaning that either there weren't many weapons of good quality or none at all. And so ended the day.

The next day as well as all of the days for the next three years, with the exception of Naruto learning the tree/water walking exercises and incorporating those into his tai/ken-jutsu training regimes and learning how to make sealing scrolls and explosive notes.

Time Skip:

As the years pasted Naruto began growing under his uncles mentor-ship and grew greatly in the shinobi arts, and as his skills grew Shunsui decided that the young blond needed experience and so when Naruto turned eight Shunsui and Naruto went to kirigakure-no-sato and began taking missions for the resistance that was nearly seven years ago and during that time period many changes had occurred perhaps the two most significant changes were that he learned what it meant to feel loss,

Shunsui had been killed by the Mizukage during an high A-rank gone very, very bad with the appearance of said Mizukage, though Naruto took comfort in the fact that his uncle, sensei, and friend died protecting his comrades.

He also learned of love and the loss of said love as he had fallen madly in love with a beautiful koniachi named Saiya, whom had returned his love fully...she had died in his arms the day that he had asked her elder sister Mei, the leader of the resistance, for her younger sisters hand in marriage, with her last words telling him " I will always...love...you...but if•coughs spitting up blood•you even think about not moving on...not forget but just living on...one day at a time...and learning to love again...then I swear I'll kick your ass and never speak to you again..." It had broken his heart

He allowed his hatred to get to him and as she had been killed by a kiri-nin he began killing kiri-nin...a lot of kiri-nin and even going so far as to destroy the walls of kiri, using an incredible amount of stealth and a shit load of demolition notes(a variation the explosive note that he created using the teachings of his uncle) that easily brought down the walls of Kiri, though in truth he could have done so using only fifty or so the fact that he used about a hundred and twenty, destroying a good mile and a half of distance in the village and claiming hundreds of lives, all in the time-span of a few seconds...

After which he proceeded to charge in wielding his twin katanas and releasing the full force of his killing intent and proceeded to kill any ninja that got in his way, and even going out of his way to kill the bastards that were responsible, in his eyes at least, for the deaths of his uncle/father-figure, and his lover as well as all of the friends he and so many others had lost during the war. By the time that the resistance had heard of his plan and rushed to provide back-up, they arrived seeing only death and destruction, when they finally caught-up to him they found him engaging the squad of ANBU that were assigned the tast of guarding the Mizukage whom they saw fleeing along with nearly an entire battalion of his ninja as that was all that was left after nearly a decade of civil war along with the fact that the Shinigami's ninja, as those who were fleeing began to refer to Naruto as, had killed hundreds of their fellow kiri-nin. Though Naruto upon seeing his prey flee, as that was all he saw the Mizukage as at that point, he quickly pushed wind chakra into his swords and with a spinning motion quickly decapitated, dismembered, and killed the ANBU that had surrounded him and began to give chase only to feel the effects of his fatigue and chakra exhaustion, making him stumble and fall into unconsciousness. He woke up some time later in the kiri shinobi hospital and was immediately discharged on his own request and left kiri.

He spent six months traveling to Konaha, though he could have gotten to the village in three days if he had wanted but he decided to move at a civilians pace, thus why it took so long, he took his time as he had many things to think of before becoming a shinobi of Konaha. Eventually he arrived at the gates of Konaha he quickly passed through not even being stopped by the gate guards as they didn't even notice him as he sub-consciously sur-pressed and cloaked his chakra as he had been forced to do so for years as not to alert his enemies of his presence during the war. He nearly made it to the Hokage's office before he was met by ANBU and soon after being led to the previously said kage's office, after managing to convince the ANBU that he wished to join Konaha entering the office Naruto immediately recalled this as one of the very few places he ever truly felt safe, as he glanced around the office he immediately noticed the ANBU hidden in the shadows, and even one ANBU that was hiding in the wall itself, something witch he rose an eye-brow to but did not show any other form of re-action as he had seen similar techniques during the war, and as such knew how to combat them effectively.

Moving towards the center of the room, he quickly turned and dropped to one knee and bowed his head to the old man behind the desk who wore the robes that symbolized that he was the Hokage, and said" It has been far to long since our last meeting...Lord Hokage-jiji " causing the Hokage to narrow his eyes as although he was old he was still one of the five great Kage and arguably the strongest, a man whom's very presence demanded respect, and here was this young man, obviously a shinobi, calling him an old man, there was only one person he had ever allowed to have that honor, outside of his family, and live that person was none other than"...Naruto..."Haruzen said his voice barely above that of a whisper but loud enough for Naruto and the ANBU present to hear

"That's what they call me...among other things"Naruto replied looking up so that the old Hokage could see his face as well as his fox-like grin, causing the man to gasp in shock as quicker than any could follow even Naruto, whom some of the veterans of the third great shinobi war from back in Kiri believed rivaled even the Yondaime Hokage in terms of speed and skill, and appeared in-front of the young man that was bowing before his eyes, and with a shaking hand he reached to feel him so as to be certain that he was not in some kind of illusion, and after making certain that there was know illusion he quickly pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug...until he realized that the poor boy, or rather man, could not breathe, so immediately he released him so as to allow the young man to catch his breath.

He quickly motioned Naruto to take a seat in a chair across from his desk as he returned to his own seat, after both were seated motioned the ANBU not hidden in his office to return to their previous duties prompting them to bow before instantly shunshin-ing away to their posts, that done he looked at the young man across the desk from him expectantly and asked" Where have you been Naruto, and for that matter why...why did you leave?" a bit of concern and...hurt? clearly in his eyes and even a bit in his voice all of which he immediately tried to hide, causing Naruto to sigh and say" Well it all started on the day I left. I had been searching for food in the garbage, or well really anything that would aid in my survival, when I was hit by a rock on the side of my head I turned to see and there was already a group of villagers standing at one end of the ally so I ran out the other end and they proceeded to chase me past the gates, even after they stopped I kept on running afraid that they would still be chasing me. I was so damn distracted that I tripped over someone on the ground...the very man that I would come to know was my uncle Shunsui Uzumaki (at this point Hiruzen gasp, having thought that the man was dead) he proceeded to tell me that he had been told by a ANBU that I had died during the sealing (causing the old man's to narrow at the thought of one of his ANBU betraying him, and then widen at learning that Naruto knew of the Kyuubi and it's being sealed with-in him) although in recent years he and I both have become of the belief that the ANBU was a member of ROOT, as the bastards mask was blank, but anyway back on topic, uncle Shunsui proceeded to teach me everything he knew of the Uzumaki clan styles and arts, as well as many other things he had picked up over the length of his career as a shinobi of Uzushio-gakure and even as a wandering-nin after its destruction. After training under my uncles tutaledge for two years or so, we went to Kiri to aid their rebellion, as the Yondaime Mizukage, damned bastard had begun the blood-line purge, which resulted in the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of innocent men women and children even...even infants were not safe from his wrath..."Naruto fell silent for a moment as Hiruzen could see many emotions flash in the young mans eyes, the strongest being sorrow and loss, although also in his eyes now that the old Hokage took notice was an amount of experience that Hiruzen would not expect to see in someone twice the boys-no the mans age as he could tell these eyes could not be those that belong to a child.

After a moment a silence Naruto once more began to speak this time his voice void of most of the joy it had held previously, saying" I learned much while I was their fighting against that bastard Mizukage and his fucking backstabbing pieces of shit bastards he called 'his loyal protectors of the pure', the only thing pure about them was the shit that came out of their mouths...sigh...but anyway as I was saying sensei and I fought their for six years before he was killed by that bastard of a Mizukage, he was protecting a small village along side a squad of chuunin...the mission was a high-B to a low A-rank that turned high-S rank when Yugara and fifteen of his ANBU-Hunters appeared...sensei killed the ANBU and held off the Mizukage while the chuunin evacuated the villagers...they had just gotten to safety when Yugara killed him.(Naruto took a shaky breath as he continued) I continued to fight along side the resistance up until a few months ago when the war ended, afterwards I spent a while simply walking here at a civilians pace, contemplating all that had occurred, as well as coming to a few conclusions" seeing Naruto was going to stop there but Hiruzen couldn't help but to ask" Conclusions about what, if may I ask?" smiling sorrowfully Naruto replied " That I'm not god, and that I can't save every-one and that those that I couldn't save, can never be brought back, and also that moving on isn't hurting those precious ones that have been lost, but rather hurts yourself and causes their souls not to have the peace, joy, and rest that they deserve" as he finished Hiruzen couldn't help but to agree with the man before him, as he had been forced to make that revelation himself many years ago. Now that he was finished telling the old Hokage his tale he decided to press-on to the business at hand saying "Hokage-jiji here is my transcript from the Godaime Mizukage, as well as a treaty offer from Kirigakure-no-sato" causing the old Sarutobi to raise an eye-brow as he took the scroll from him, as it was very unusual for a transcript to be given from another hidden village, but after taking it an examining it he saw that it did indeed have the Mizukage's seal upon it so after opening it he was shocked to see a stack of files nearly three and a half feet tall appear on his desk as well as a copy of Kiri's bingo book and another scroll which was labeled treaty, causing his eyes to widen. Quickly figuring out the reason as to why a copy of the bingo book was sealed inside the scroll he quickly picked-up the book and flipped threw the pages until he reached the page that had Naruto's picture and read:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Alias: Shinigami's Ninja, Akuna-no-Kaze,

Rank: S-rank borderline SS-rank

Tai-jutsu: Kage

Ken-jutsu: High-Kage

Nin-jutsu: Kage  
Note Uzumaki is known to have a Mastery of three elements those being: Wind, Water, and Lightning. Uzumaki is also known to have various high level chakra manipulation techniques

Gen-jutsu: High-ANBU Captain level

Fuin-jutsu: Very high level of Mastery  
Note: Uzumaki is believed to be on par with some of the greater Masters of the former Uzushio, and former Uzushiogakure

Special notes: Uzumaki was a member of the Kiri Rebel Forces during Kiri's civil-war, and is held solely responsible for the destruction of Kiri's walls and the deaths of nearly one-thousand Shinobi and Koniachi in a single conflict, also managing to single handedly push back the Kiri 'loyalist' as well as the Yondaime Mizukage Yugara-no-Sanbi.

Known mission completions:

D-rank:7

C-rank:56

B-rank:87

A-rank:163

S-rank:53

SS-rank:1

Final Notes: By order of the Godaime Mizukage no Shinobi of Kirigakure-no-sato is to engage Uzumaki on the field of combat and, if engagement is unavoidable engage in only large numbers of Elite-Jounin or ANBU level ninja

Engage with very extreme caution.

Needless to say but Hiruzen was gobsmacked by what he read and looking up over his desk he couldn't help but to gulp almost unnoticeably, almost being the key word if the slight almost unnoticeable smirk on Naruto's face was any thing to go by, as he realized that the young man that he saw as his grandson was arguably one of the strongest ninja on the planet, and that realization made Naruto's next words have all the more effect" Sooo... Can I become a gennin or not?"causing Sarutobi to slam his head into his desk, and then stand and point a shaky finger at the man " G-Gennin! You could stand on par with nearly any Kage to date, and YOU! Wanna become one of MY gennin!?" The old Sandaime replied shocking all of the ANBU present making their jaws drop and their eyes to nearly pop-out of their skulls and straight through their mask's at that tidbit of information. Naruto's rather intelligent reply was" Yep!"causing Hiruzen's jaw to drop even further, if that were even possible. After a few minuets, the Hokage regained his posture and said

"Hmm...very well I will allow it...(pausing to think a moment he continued saying) in fact I already have a mission for you, as I am sure that you know three years ago the Uchia clan was massacred for unknown reasons by Itachi Uchia" taking notice of Naruto's nod he went on saying"What you might not know is that there was one survivor Sasuke Uchia, Itachi's younger brother. Now normally his surviving wound be a miracle, but alas I believe it was a curse as he has become nothing more then an arrogant, pompous, power hungry fool and I have been unable to do anything, as the council has hindered my control and has only been a part of the problem, and has caused him to become even more of a flight-risk than before. So that being said I will be placing you on his gennin squad which he will receive day after tomorrow, as he will be graduating tomorrow after-noon from the Academy. Do you except this mission?" And his reply was simply

"Hai Hokage-sama" along with a bow as Naruto turned but before he left turned his head over his shoulder and said whilst giving the Hokage a war hardened glare and speaking with a icy-yet calm voice, that forced fear into the hearts of his enemies and said"Although I must say Hokage-sempai, that you should remember your place, you're the 'Kami-no-Shinobi' act like it goddammit. It is YOUR council not THE council, they're fucking advisors not your equals. Konaha is a military dictatorship not some civilian run city with ninja in it. It's a NINJA run village with civilians in it. It would do you, as well as Konaha good for you to remember that." and with that Naruto left the Sandaime's office leaving a squad of shocked ANBU and one stunned Hokage

After leaving the Hokage's office, Naruto headed to the Konaha land and property office, after entering he was greeted by the young woman behind the desk who said" Hello my name is Sakuma, how can I help you today?" smiling at the woman's kind and helpful attitude Naruto returned the gesture and decided to get on with business

"Hello Sakuma-san, I was wondering, if there was perhaps any land that is up for sale?" was his kind reply after a moment of thought Sakuma decided to ask " Well we have a few lots that are for sale, but it really depends on what it is exactly that you are looking for" nodding his head to her reply he answered saying

"Well I was hoping to find a piece of land that has a small lake and that is no smaller then seven acres...although I would like it to be around ten if possible, but if not then that's ok too...oh and also if there were perhaps a bit of a mountainous area, that is a part of the property, that would be wonderful"

After thinking for a few moments she said " I believe that we have two properties that would work for you, they are rite beside each other and they even share the same lake, but both are rather expensive pieces of property, with the smaller of the two being 7acres for 9,810,058ryo, and the larger being 10.5acres for 14,780,148ryo, but on the bright side both are rather secluded pieces of land."closing his eyes for a moment Naruto thought it over and then brought out his wallet(which he had placed seals in to hold all of his money) and pulled out the desired amount of 24,590,204ryo and said shocking the young woman almost to the point of fainting " I'll take both properties, and since you've been so helpful today here's 2,000ryo keep up the good work" he said taking the deeds from the mystified young woman, before he took his leave.

After leaving Sakuma at the land and property office he went off in search of his newly acquired land, and after nearly an hour of walking, he arrived finding it exactly as the woman had said and he thought that it was simply beautiful himself. Along the front of both properties were beautiful sakura trees, the outer edges of the properties were fields with few sparse trees, along with a river that cut through all four properties, with a small mountain, which was apart of the outer edge of the Hokage monument, at the back of the properties. After observing the property, of which he had just purchased, he quickly created eight Kage-Bushin and ordered the to form ice walls around his new home, he had them do so by having one clone create a water wall while a second clone would create a 'ice of all creation seal', a seal of which he himself created, the clone charged with fuin-jutsu would the create a stasis seal and a chakra sensory seal. Feeling content that his clones would get the job done, he decided that he would do some recon•cough-cough• I mean exploring of the village. After a while of simply roaming around the village, Naruto come upon the 'Konaha Hot Springs' and decided to go and enjoy the simple pleasure of just soaking in a hot spring, something he had not done since his departure from Mizu-no-kuni.  
Though it would seem that it was not meant to be, as almost as soon as he slipped into the water, he heard a giggle, but it wasn't just any giggle it was the giggle of a pervert. Coming to that conclusion Naruto rose from the steaming water, and quickly grabbing a towel he hopped over the fence to see that his suspicions were not wasted, as there standing before him was a grey haired pervert, who was peaking in on the women's side of the hot springs. Now of the few things that Naruto hated, perverts were near the top of that list, only being preceded by rapist, pedophiles, and those who kill needlessly. Almost instantly a grin, that would make the likes of even Orochimaru shiver in fear, spread across his face.

All that Jariya knew was that the day had been going Fairly well, and that he was enjoying his favorite pas-time...peeking on beautiful women in the various hot springs of the world, though currently he was in Konaha, as he had received a message via summon from his sensei telling him to return to Konaha at his earliest convenience, and since he was passing by anyway he figured he would go ahead and pay his sensei a visit, but on his way to the old mans office, he just couldn't help himself and he decided to make a pit-stop at the 'Konaha Hot Springs' and do a little peeping before he went to see his old sensei. But it would seem that fate had decided to be a royal bitch today, as he was currently being tackled through the very wall that he had been peeping through.

As they fell Naruto started yelling" Goddamned perverts!•punches Jariya in the face...hard•You should learn to show some respect to women YOU ASSHOLE! I should kill you for being such a damn pervert•he says as he holds up a black and blue faced Jariya due to the fact that he had punched the man repeatedly•but I don't like killing when it's avoidable...SO I'LL SETTLE FOR THIS!"he says as he sent a chakra enhanced kick to Jariya's groin, sending the poor bastard high in the sky, so high in fact that the sun reflecting off of his forehead protector made it appear as though a bright star appeared in broad day light.

Meanwhile somewhere in fire country a certain female san-nin felt unusually happy for some reason...

As Naruto turned to leave he saw a woman standing in front of him, not allowing himself to look he quickly closed his eyes and bowed his head, saying " I apologize for interrupting all of your's day, I swear I saw nothing, as I was focused solely on punishing that bastard of a pervert, oh and I apologize for my language if I have offended any of you by it" he stated it quickly yet clearly. Some of the women smiled at his statement, while others just remained impassive. Not wishing to accidentally bump into one of the naked women and bring forth their righteous feminine fury down upon himself, he quickly shunshin-ed away back to his new property.  
Once he returned to his new home he noticed that the clones that he had left behind did not disappoint, as they were placing the finishing touches on the gate, that was made completely of ice, as were the walls that surrounded his land. As soon as his clones dispelled he collected all of their memories, and nodded to himself as one of his clones had found the perfect location for him to build his house, about five acres or so in.

That having been said he created sixteen Kage-Bushin and had them henge and go to the Konaha public library as various people so as not to alarm the librarian, who more likely than not would be a civilian, and had them all read various books on the subjects of architecture, engineering, carpentry, masonry, plumbing, and electrician know-how. After doing that he decided that he would place extra security seals on the walls of, and around his property, just in case their was ever anyone stupid enough to try and enter his land without his permission.

Later that evening Naruto had just received a shit-load of information from his clones dispersing, but decided that he would wait until tomorrow to have them begin working on his new house, he just sat there by the fire slowly cooking the fish he had caught, after completing his project of adding the additional security seals around his new home. He couldn't help but to feel happy, a feeling he had not felt much of as of late, happy that he had a place that he could call his own, a place of solitude, a place where he could be at peace, a place where..."damn it" he said with a sigh as he could tell there was a ANBU standing outside his new home. He got to his feet and shunshin-ed to the gate to see what the ANBU wanted, arriving to see the ANBU turn to face him saying "Lord Hokage-sama has requested you're presence immediately Uzumaki-san" causing him to sigh and say "Very well, thank you Neko-nee-chan...you are still ok with me calling you that after all these years aren't you?" he asked gently, remembering that Neko was one of the very, VERY, few people who had ever been kind to him when he was younger. Neko for her part was shocked that the blond before her even remembered her, much less still saw her as someone close enough to be family, so with a smile beneath her mask she replied "Of course Naruto-otouto, but only when others aren't around, or when we are off duty, as it wound be unprofessional since from what I hear you're going to become shinobi of the leaf" to which Naruto nodded before following after his elder sister-figure, towards the Hokage tower.

Arriving in the Hokage's office he noticed that the room was filled with Jounin, he was instantly on guard, and in a burst of pure speed he appeared bowing on one knee before his Kage, shocking all of the Jounin and ANBU present at such a display of speed, before he said " You summoned me, Lord Hokage-sama?" His voice void of any emotion causing a chill down everyone's spines. Collecting himself Sarutobi said " Yes I indeed did, though you needn't be so formal Naruto-kun...beside I think you're scaring my Jounin..." causing Naruto to stand, and scratch the back of his head chuckling lightly, and reply saying" Ne sorry Hokage-sama, it was not my intention to frighten your Jounin, but whatever, what did you want anyway? I was about to go to bed, before your ANBU arrived outside my home, and told me you needed my presence ASAP."many Jounin were shocked that a boy would speak to the Hokage in such a manner, and were ever more shocked that their leader wasn't punishing the boy for it. Clearing his throat the old Hokage said " I called you here Naruto because of two reasons the first being that of the mission I was telling you earlier that I might need you to perform, it will no-longer be necessary as, as of thirty minuets ago Sasuke Uchia left the village having cut through his hiate, and declared himself a missing-nin and appears to have disappeared completely, leading me to believe that he is being aided by some unknown party.•shocking all present causing Naruto's and several others eyes to narrow•that being said I feel in my old bones that war is fast approaching and I fear I will not survive this war as I have the previous three Great Shinobi Wars.• causing most eyes to widen in shock but for Naruto's to narrow slightly• that being said Naruto I feel that I need all of the able bodied Jounin I can get and I must make you one of my Elite Jounin, as a-posed to the rank of Gennin that you requested"causing all save Naruto's and Hiruzen's eyes to widen.


End file.
